Always and Forever
by FlubFlub
Summary: Short Oneshot of the defining moments in life.


**Forever and Always**

**Hey guys! I'm back again with my first ever oneshot! Not quite sure where this idea came from… but here it is :)**

September 2, 1991 Age 6

I'm sitting alone under a tree. It's my first day of second grade in Forks.

You come to me and give me a dandelion. You sit next to me and tell me to make a wish.

I blow on the flower and wish for a friend.

July 15, 1898 Age 13

Were swinging on the swings at the park near you house. We make a contest to see who can jump off the farthest. You win, like you always do. I try again and scrape my knee when I fall. You rush to me and assess the damage. You say I'll be fine

I tell you you're my best friend. You tell me I always was.

December 3, 2000 Age 15

I'm in Algebra when I'm called to the office. You raise your hand and ask if you can help me.

The principal has tears in her eyes as she tells us my parents have died. A drunk driver hit them head on while they were stopped at an intersection. I feel numb.

You hold me while I cry.

August 24, 2001 Age 16

I live with my Aunt now. It's almost like I live alone though, she's always out drinking or partying. I'm antisocial too. You're the only person I talk to.

I started cutting myself to deal with the grief. You catch me one day and cry when you see what I've done.

You say there are other ways to deal with grief. You say you'll help.

June 18, 2003 Age 18

We graduated High School today. You're valedictorian. Your speech brings me to tears.

Your mother takes a picture of us together in our bright yellow gowns. I'm happy, because of you.

February 2, 2005 Age 20

We're sitting on the swings at the park where I realized you were my best friend. You say something that makes me laugh.

You tell me my smile is beautiful. I blush, like I always do. You grab my hand and pull my swing to a stop. I'm confused at the look in your eyes. I've never seen it before.

You tell me you love me.

I tell you I can't be loved.

I leave for Los Angeles the next day.

March 28, 2005 Age 20

You've been calling me and texting me every day since I've been gone. I listen to every message you leave but I never call you back. You deserve so much more.

You sound so broken, and I hate myself for making you that way.

May 15, 2005 Age 20

I haven't heard from you in a while. I miss your voice but I hope, for your sake, you've moved on.

After your last message, I realized that I love you. I always have. I won't tie you down, though. You deserve someone whole. Someone who can give you so much more.

May 28, 2005 Age 20

A knock on my door pulls me away from my book, Pride and Prejudice. It was always your favorite. It makes me feel close to you when I read it.

There's a single rose on the welcome mat. There's a letter tied around it. All it says is 'forever and always.'

I don't know how you found me.

I cry the whole night, and for once you're not there to hold me.

February 17, 2006 Age 21

I'm standing in your driveway. Your mother told me where you were staying with some of your friends.

I knock on the door. You answer with tears in your eyes when you see it's me. I'm about to apologize and leave you alone.

You hug me. You hold onto me like your life depends on it. I never want to let go. I tell you I love you.

You tell me you always have, forever and always.

December 25, 2009 Age 24

We're sitting around the Christmas tree with your family. Our family, as you call them. These past years have been the happiest moments of my life, and I owe it all to you. You're my best friend, my boyfriend, my, confidant, my lover.

We've finished unwrapping all the gifts under the tree. There is another small on hidden in the branches that I don't see until you pull it out.

It's a little black box. Your eyes are glassy as you kneel in front of me.

You tell me how much you love me, and that you always will. You ask me to marry you.

Tears are streaming down my face. I say yes.

I love you.

January 10, 2010 Age 24

I'm nervous as the Wedding March begins to play. Every face is turned to me, and I feel like running away and hiding from their stares.

Every feeling of nervousness I have disappears the moment I look into your eyes. I know everything will be okay because you're at the end waiting for me.

We say 'I do' and share our first kiss as husband and wife.

The love I see in your eyes is blinding and I'm sure mine mirror yours.

What did I do to deserve you?

March 10, 2010 Age 24

I'm blindfolded and sitting in the passenger's seat of your car. We've been driving for ten minutes and you refuse to tell me where we're going.

We roll to a stop and you come to my side to help me out. You kiss me chastely and hold my hand. You pull my blindfold off and tell me to open my eyes.

We're standing in front of the most beautiful house I've ever seen. It's cozy and surrounded by well kept trees and flowers.

You ask what I think.

I tell you it's beautiful.

You tell me it's ours.

November 15, 2011 Age 26

I'm sitting on our couch with tears falling down my face, waiting for you to get home. You're a doctor at the local hospital. I'm a stay at home writer. I'm afraid what you'll say when I tell you. I'm afraid you'll think it's too soon.

Your smile fades when you see me crying, and you rush over to hold me. You tell me not to cry, that everything will be okay.

I hand you the test. I tell you I took ten and they were all positive.

You're quiet for a moment, and I fear the worst. You think we're not ready.

I stand up and you stand up with me. You're crying too. You place a hand on my belly and smile. You tell me this is the happiest moment of your life.

I smile in relief and ask if you're sure, if it isn't too soon.

You tell me you love me, always and forever, and it could never be too soon to start our future.

May 25, 2012 Age 26

We're sitting on the same swings at the park as we were when you told me you loved me. So much has changed. I was broken then, but you fixed me. Made me whole again.

I'm sitting on your lap as you stroke my stomach lovingly. You kiss my cheek every once in a while and whisper in my ear how much you love us. The baby and I.

I don't even realize I'm crying until you ask me what's wrong.

Nothing, I say, I never knew life could be like this.

You're grip on me tightens as you swing a bit more.

I tell you I love you, always and forever.

August 17, 2012 Age 26

You hold my hand and kiss my forehead as I scream out in agony. I've never felt so much pain. I hate it now, but I know it'll all be worth it soon.

The doctors and nurses in the room grow quiet and I stop screaming long enough to hear small cries that get louder as the seconds pass.

Your smile is so wide, and I'm sure mine is just as big. Congratulations, you tell me while staring at our baby. Our little girl is here.

They place the small pink bundle in your arms and her crying stops. She knows her daddy.

You tell her that Daddy and Mommy love her so much.

Seeing you, holding our child brings tears to my eyes. I never want this moment to end.

November 13, 2014 Age 29

I haven't slept in days. Neither have you. Whenever I begin to fall asleep, the baby monitor goes off. I go this time because I know you have to work early tomorrow. You thank me as I get up. I kiss your forehead and tell you to sleep.

Our little Nessie is sitting up in her crib holding up her arms. She wants to be held. I pick her up and sit in the rocking chair, rocking us back and forth.

Her eyes are drooping and soon she's snoring. I place her gently in her crib and tell her I love her.

I lay down next to you again and you throw your arm around my waist and pull me close.

Our life isn't always easy, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

June 10, 2029 Age 44

Our little girl's graduating today. She's valedictorian, just like you were. She reminds me so much of you.

They call her name and give her a diploma. I hear you sniffle as you clap for her. Her eyes seek out ours in the crowd and she waves enthusiastically when she finds us.

A tear escapes my eye and you wipe it away. She's growing up too fast.

The ceremony is over and she comes running to us. You sweep her up in a bear hug and spin her around. You tell her how proud we are of her.

She tells us she loves us and runs off to find her friends.

Always and forever, you call after her.

December 1, 2051 Age 67

Our hands are clasped as we stroll down the sidewalk surrounding the old playground. The winter air is freezing as it passes through my jackets and bites at my skin.

We sit down on our old bench they thankfully never tore out and watch our grandkids play in the snow.

You kiss my cheek and smile at me. I can't help but smile back. Your bronze unruly hair is grey now and thinning in the back. Your laugh lines are more prominent, and your hands are calloused. You've never been as handsome as you are in this moment, and I've never been more in love.

I want to tell you this, but I know you already know. You always have. "I love you."

You smile "Always and forever."

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review on your way out :)**


End file.
